brothers, sisters
by the overcomer
Summary: Ziva has to take care of her younger siblings. a one-shot. contains corporal punishment, rape and torture.


Ziva David stared at the phone with anger. Gibbs, Tony and McGee looked at her, alarmed. She was cursing in three different languages and it terrified them, especially McGee.

Gibbs, I need a few days off. – She said, finally quieting down.

My office, now. – He said, instead of granting her the leave.

* * *

What was that about, Ziver? – He asked. She stared at him with pain in her eyes. Finally, she spoke.

Before her death, my mother gave birth to three kids, keeping them a secret from my father. Their father was American, and he named them. But my father's spies found out and the father, Jason Gideon, took them to the States. He saved their lives. But, from what I know, he had to give them up. And now I got a call from their social worker. Apparently Gideon gave them my number. Their foster parents were committed suicide and the kids are orphans. Gideon is unreachable, working undercover ops for the FBI. And I am their only living relative. – Ziva said, near tears.

I'll go with you. We've got the weekend off, and I'll take you there. After the weekend you can take as many days as you want. – Gibbs assured. He kept his word and soon enough they were on their way for Ziva's younger siblings.

* * *

The David-Gideon teens waited patiently for their social worker to pick them up and take them to the funeral. The eldest, Cody, ran his hand through his hair. It was a bit too long, but he didn't care. He was worried about the two younger ones – Shai and Xavier. Shai, his sister, seemed withdrawn. Xavier was trying to hug her, but she pushed him away.

Leave me alone, Xavier. I'm not ready for the hugs and fluffs. – Shai shook her brother off, signing to him in ASL. All three knew how to sign since one of their previous foster families was deaf. Sometimes it was easier than talking.

Okay! You're too much like our grandfather. All Mossad-style and everything. Cool down, Shai. – Xavier signed back. Their social worker, Isabelle Arc came in.

I found your new legal guardian. Ziva David, your half-sister. You have the same mother. Officer David lives in Washington DC right now and should be here in an hour. – Isabelle said.

Okay, Isabelle. Is Officer David really going to take care of us, like, for ever? – Xavier asked.

I don't know. We'll have to talk to her, Xavier. – Isabelle replied and they waited silently for Ziva David to come.

* * *

Officer David, my name is Isabelle Arc and I am your siblings' social worker. – She introduced herself.

Please call me Ziva. This is my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. – Ziva replied, and Gibbs nodded.

Can you tell my anything about the kids? – She asked.

Well, Cody Aaron David-Gideon is the eldest. His twin brother is Xavier Michael, born fifteen minutes later. They're fourteen. Shai Noelle is the youngest, twelve years old. They're all very smart and active. They love sports and are at the top of their classes. The rest you will learn from them, if you agree to take them in. – Isabelle said.

I would love to have them with me, Ms. Arc. – Ziva assured the woman and went to meet her siblings.

* * *

Hi. I'm Cody, that's Shai and Xavier. – The eldest boy said. Gibbs was surprised. The two boys had a hairstyle like a grown out Beatle cut. Their hair almost reached their shoulders and the bangs got in their eyes. Shai's hair reached to the middle of her back and was evidently straightened. Her bangs were also long, and her dark eyes were nearly completely hidden. Gibbs noticed that she was paler than her two brothers and didn't speak a word.

* * *

Why isn't Shai speaking? – Ziva asked after an hour of getting to know the boys better.

She's probably still in shock. She's the least lucky one of us. It's the second time she found the bodies of our foster parents. The first ones hung themselves and she walked in on them in the living room. And now she found their bodies on the kitchen floor. They shot themselves. – Cody explained and Ziva shuddered.

_Poor Shai… My baby sister… _- She whispered in Hebrew.

_She's not poor, just unlucky._ – Xavier replied in the same language.

Our father insisted that we learn Hebrew. He financed it, but we never saw him. – Cody explained, seeing Ziva's surprised face.

Well, I would really like it if you three would come and live with me, in DC, but I don't have place… - Ziva said quietly.

You can stay at my place, Ziver. I have a house and many spare rooms. – Gibbs offered. After around an hour of talking everything over, they packed the car and left for DC, Shai still not speaking a word.

* * *

The kids got three adjoining rooms in the Gibbs household. The rooms had ecru walls and wooden floors. They had identical beds, desks and chairs. While they were getting along really well, Shai still wasn't speaking. Ziva and Gibbs were worried, but there was nothing they could do. They found out that the teens loved playing pranks on everyone and often found a snake in the bathroom or a rat in the food, but never anything dangerous.

The teens met the NCIS team and often went there to spend the day. Two weeks have passed and Ziva knew she had to enroll them in a school, but not with Shai still not speaking.

And then the prank happened.

* * *

Shai was at Gibbs's house, alone. Gibbs, Ziva, Cody and Xavier went to NCIS, but she stayed behind. And then she got an idea. She spilled some slippery substance on the floor behind the front doors, on the door knob and walls, so when someone would slip, they wouldn't be able to keep standing. She giggled slightly as she heard the car in the driveway and watched from behind the stairs as the four people came in. They all fell down and Gibbs pulled out his gun, trying to stand up. He was mad.

Shai Noelle David-Gideon! – Ziva yelled, trying to stand up. Shai walked down the stairs, trying to keep a straight face. Cody and Xavier were scared. Both Gibbs and Ziva were really angry.

Ziva, come outside with me, we need to talk. Shai, when we come back, this has to be cleaned up. – Gibbs said through clenched teeth.

* * *

I'm so sorry Gibbs! I don't know what to do with Shai! – Ziva said, clearly upset.

Well, I know what I would do if Kelly did something like this. But Ziva, I need your full cooperation. – Gibbs said and he told her of his plan. Ziva agreed. After twenty minutes they walked inside and gathered the fifteen year olds in the living room.

Cody, Xavier get dressed and we'll go to Abby's. – Ziva said and the boys went upstairs.

Shai, you will stay with Gibbs. It is his house and he has my permission to punish you in whatever way he thinks is right. Shai Noelle, what you did was very dangerous, and you can't get away with it. The pranks you play are too risky, and while we let the other ones slip, this is enough. I hope Gibbs will teach you a lesson. – Ziva explained to Shai and the girl's eyes watered. Soon enough Ziva and the boys left. Shai stood in front of Gibbs, terrified.

Shai, please go to your room. I'll be there in a moment. – Gibbs ordered and she nearly ran up the stairs. Keeping his word, Gibbs was there a few minutes later.

Shai, you need to understand that you can't do such dangerous things. What you did was irresponsible and you put your brothers and sister in danger of getting hurt. It really wasn't a smart thing to do. – He said, sitting on the bed. Shai was standing with her back to the wall opposite to him. As he spoke, she sat down on the floor and her hands started signing.

_I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt anyone! Please don't send me away!_ – She signed, tears streaming down her face. Gibbs was surprised.

_Shai, nobody is sending you anywhere, but you need to be punished._ – He signed back. She nodded and stood up.

Can you tell me what you did wrong, Shai? – He asked. She nodded.

I put you all in danger and I was irresponsible and acted really stupid. – She said out loud. Her voice was like Ziva's, except a lot more hoarse, as if she was smoking. Probably from the lack of speaking for three weeks.

Do you know what a spanking is, Shai? – Gibbs asked. She nodded.

Did you have one before? – He asked.

Yeah. My third foster family, they were deaf. That's why I sign when I'm in trouble. I got spanked a lot. – She said, blushing. Gibbs stood up and put the chair in the middle of the room. She sighed.

How did you get spanked, Shai? – He asked and she blushed harder, tears gathering in her eyes again.

Bare, sometimes with a paddle or belt. – She said quietly.

And how do you think I should spank you? – He inquired. She thought for a moment and sighed once again.

Bare with your hand and then the belt. – Shai said, looking at the ground. Gibbs nodded silently and put his hand under her chin, making her look him straight in the eyes.

Shai, I want you to know that I will punish you only because I care about you. I'm not angry, I don't hate you. I care about you, Shai. I love you like a daughter. And I want to teach you about wrong and right things. – This speech caused Shai to burst our crying. Gibbs let her sob for a few moments and then ordered her to take down her jeans. She slipped them down and looked at him. He sat down on the chair and motioned her over. When she got there, he flipped her over his knee.

Hips up, baby. – He ordered. She obeyed silently and he pulled her panties down. He put one hand in the small of her back and she gripped the chair legs.

Shai, I love you, but you know I have to do this. – He said and the first spank landed. After thirty or so Shai was crying softly. She hadn't pleaded or said a word throughout the whole ordeal. He let her up and pulled his leather belt off. She sniffed and rubbed her behind. Right now she didn't care that she was half naked in front of a grown male. He pointed to the bed and she nodded. They walked over to it and she leaned over it, stuffing a pillow under her belly. He gave her ten licks in total, but they were very hard.

I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again! – She screamed as the belt hit her flesh. Soon enough Gibbs stopped and helped her up.

I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! – She sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her behind.

It's over, baby, you're forgiven. I love you. – He soothed her.

I love you, too. – She whispered. He helped her get dressed and let her sleep.

* * *

When the boys returned they snuck into Shai's room.

So, what did he do to ya? – Cody asked.

He spanked me. – She said, blushing.

What? I'm gonna kill him! – Xavier said loudly.

Hush, Xavier! I let him, and it's better now! I deserved it. – Shai said and crossed her arms.

Okay, baby girl. – Cody said and they hugged. Gibbs and Ziva walked in and joined.

It's like we're a real family. – Xavier said quietly, amazed.

* * *

That night after the kids went to sleep, Gibbs and Ziva sat together in the living room, quietly.

Ziver, I love you. – Gibbs said quietly, looking into Ziva's eyes.

I love you, too, Jethro. I've loved you since the first time we met. – She replied and they kissed. No need to tell what happened next.

* * *

A month later Gibbs and Ziva got married and adopted the three kids. They kept their surnames but added Gibbs to them. Ziva kept her surname, and remained as a liaison, but her father granted her a permanent position at NCIS.

* * *

Boss, we have a case. Some idiot has been poisoning the children of NCIS agents. It's bad. Most of the kids are dead, already, and he started two days ago. The victims are Gerry Anders, Michelle Jackson, Kyle Bergsman, Paige Brewster and Mickey Tylor. Three other kids, Delilah Gardener, Samuel Watson and Adrian Butch are in the hospital, dying. – Tony said a week after the wedding. The Boss and Ziva didn't go for a honeymoon, but the team sponsored a weekend in a five star hotel for them. The kids stayed with Ducky.

Find out everything you can about the toxin that was used and how they were poisoned. – Gibbs ordered. Suddenly, Ziva's phone rang. She picked it up.

Shalom, Zivaleh! I need help! Cody and Xavier are dead! Someone came in and shot them! – Shai cried on the phone. Suddenly, all went quiet.

* * *

The team hurried to Gibbs's house and found the bodies of Cody and Xavier. Beside them was a piece of paper.

_If you want the girl alive and a cure for the toxin, be at the abandoned warehouses three miles west of NCIS, at 3pm. Bring a million dollars or you'll never see the girl again! _

Ziva clutched the letter and let Gibbs hug her.

We have to get Shai back, Jethro! I need her! – Ziva sobbed. McGee and Tony left, leaving them to comfort each other and took care of Cody's and Xavier's bodies.

I'm so sorry, Ziva, that I couldn't protect them. We'll get through this together. We'll find Shai. – Gibbs comforted Ziva as she sobbed in his arms.

I love you, Jethro. – Ziva murmured and suddenly stood up.

We have to find Shai. – She said strongly and they went to NCIS.

* * *

What's your name, girl? – A man asked Shai. She sneered.

I'm not stupid enough to tell you, fool. – She clenched her teeth as he hit her. It seemed that he was very angry and started hitting her again and again. And then he ripped her clothes and raped her, until she wasn't able to scream any more. But she still hadn't said her name and her relations with NCIS.

* * *

Soon enough 3pm came and the couple drove to the warehouses. Cody's and Xavier's bodies were in the morgue, where Ducky was sadly cutting them up.

Stop where you are. – A man said and came out with a gun. Ziva and Gibbs stopped and turned to face the man. He was dressed in black and had a mask over his face.

Gimme the money and you'll see the bitch. – He said gruffly.

Show me my sister first, and then I'll think about the money. – Ziva said, toughly.

Well, my friend is with her, adding the finishing touches to her pretty face. – He sneered and Ziva went pale.

* * *

Hey, McGee, I found Shai. Tell Gibbs. – Tony said over a hidden mike, looking at Shai's shattered body. He noticed a guy standing next to her.

So, slut, it's time for one last try. – He said and hit her, hard. Tony shot him in the back and Shai looked at him, alarmed.

* * *

Boss, Tony's got Shai. You can arrest him now. – McGee said into the mike and Gibbs picked it up in his earwig. He nodded at Ziva and they both pulled out their guns. Two shots rang out.

* * *

Both kidnappers fell to the ground. Gibbs and Ziva ran to Shai. Tony had already pulled his coat off and wrapped it around the small pre-teenage girl. Shai was shaking, but didn't say a word.

I called the paramedics, Boss. They should be here in five minutes. McGee and I will go and wave them over. – DiNozzo said quickly and went out.

Shai, baby, look at me. You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore. – Ziva whispered to her little sister. The paramedics came in.

What can you tell us about the girl? – One of them asked.

Her name is Shai Noelle Gideon David Gibbs. She's twelve; she'll be thirteen in February. She's allergic to cats, tomatoes and gelatin. Shai doesn't take any meds. She's been hit and raped by the two dead men here. – Ziva recited.

And you are who? – the other paramedic asked.

Her sister and legal guardian, Officer Ziva David-Gibbs, Mossad. – Ziva replied.

* * *

Soon enough they were in the hospital. They found the injection for the remaining victims and were able to save their lives. Right now the whole team was waiting for information about Shai.

Family for Shai Gideon David Gibbs? – A doctor came out. Ziva, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky and Abby stood up.

How is she? – McGee asked.

Shai is going to make it, physically. I don't know about psychologically. She survived hell. Which ones are her guardians? – The doctor asked. Gibbs and Ziva stepped forward.

Follow me; I want to speak to you privately. – He said and they went into his office.

Shai will probably suffer from PTSD. For a few days, maybe even weeks, she'll need someone around her 24/7. Do you know the symptoms of PTSD? – Dr. Wilson asked.

Yeah. Had it after Desert Storm. And a bombing. – Gibbs admitted.

Um… okay. Well, Shai doesn't have any broken bones, thankfully. She had a fractured rib, but we repaired it. Her skin is torn in many places, mostly from the harsh rape, but also from the beatings she took. We are currently giving her antibiotics so she doesn't get infected. You will be able to see her in a few minutes. She should be waking up by then. She'll be able to go home tomorrow. – Dr. Wilson explained.

Thank you. Which room is she in? – Ziva asked.

1304.

* * *

Hey, baby. I was worried about you. – Ziva whispered. Shai opened her eyes.

Mommy? – The girl asked. Ziva's eyes watered. Gibbs watched from the doors.

You can call me Mommy, Shai. You're my little girl. – Ziva held Shai's hand.

I was scared. The man hurt me. He… he raped me, Mommy. – Shai choked out and started sobbing.

We know, sweetheart. We know… - Gibbs whispered, walking towards her. She reached out almost like a small child and they hugged.

I'm glad to be with you, Mommy, Daddy. – Shai mumbled.

You're safe now, Shai. And we'll always be here for you. – Ziva whispered, kissing Shai's forehead.

Thank you for saving me. – The girl said before falling asleep, content and happy to have new parents and feeling safe in their arms. They would mourn for Cody and Xavier and always remember them, but they'd survive it. Because they were a family that cared for each other.


End file.
